


Taking Turns

by WinterSoldiersNumber1Fangirl



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 07:23:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1890081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterSoldiersNumber1Fangirl/pseuds/WinterSoldiersNumber1Fangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was harder said than done to take turns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Turns

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first published fanfiction, so please tell me if it's OK :)

That day had been rather uneventful for Steve. The Winter Soldier had not been seen. Everyone was away on a mission, apart from Tony who was partying. Except him. He was lonely. Upstairs, Stark was holding a party and the banging of music was so loud he could barely hear himsef think. Somehow though, Steve had fallen asleep and now he’d woken up to find it was nearly ten o clock. When are they going to stop partying?! Steve thought to himself, but even as he thought it the music seemed to die down. Steve sighed and went into his bedroom at Stark tower. He had been thinking about moving out and away from Stark’s constant raving, but it was easier living here where he could find any of the Avengers quickly and he got free food too.  
Steve shrugged his jacket off and threw it onto the chair next to his bed. Before he had chance to do anything else though, someone grabbed him from behind. “Hey! Who-“ Steve shouted, before the person put a hand over his mouth. Next thing he knew, the other person had his hands around his hips, his head resting lightly on Steve’s shoulder. Steve could just about turn around enough to see Bucky’s eyes staring back, with that oh-so-innocent puppy-eye look. “Buck...?” Steve stuttered. Bucky closed his eyes and nuzzled into his neck. Steve suppressed a moan.  
But why was Bucky here? Bucky was a part of HYDRA; he was programmed to kill, not… this. And if Bucky was here, not trying to kill him, he must’ve come here himself, without HYDRA knowing, probably having not gone back since the helicarrier incident. His thoughts were stopped in their tracks by Bucky’s hand slipping down his waist and fiddling with his belt and zipper. “Buck! What are you-“ Steve exclaimed before Bucky put three of his metal fingers in his mouth. The taste of metal, sharp and not unlike the taste of blood, filled his mouth. Bucky’s other hand continued to undo his zipper. Steve wriggled untill Bucky’s left hand was no longer stopping him from talking and said, “You know, If I wanted to stop you I already would’ve.”  
“I know, that’s why I’m surprised you haven’t hit me yet.”Bucky teased. His voice was cracked, probably from where he had been living on the streets for a while. His bionic hand slipped down Steve’s chest and joined the other in his boxers, and Steve gasped at the cold metal touching his bare flesh. Then, using his right hand, Bucky grabbed Steve’s length and stroked slowly, using the tips of his metal fingers to tease Steve’s balls.  
“Nnn, Buck… fuck,” Steve moaned. “oh… fucking hell.” Bucky smiled and pressed his lips to Steve’s neck, gently kissing every inch of his soft skin. He sped up the stroking and Steve growled, “Bucky… stop for a second…”  
“Hm? Why?” Bucky said, but he stopped anyway. Steve answered by turning around and entwining their fingers, Bucky’s wet with saliva and precum. Steve carefully walked backwards until he was up against the bed. Intentions clear, Bucky let out a growl of agreement and pushed Steve back onto the bed. Steve kicked his trousers off and pulled his shirt and boxers off. Bucky stripped too, untill they were both naked on the bed. Bucky climbed over Steve’s legs and straddled his lap, putting his hand back on Steve’s cock.  
“Nyaa… Buck…” Steve gasped as Bucky started stoking him again. Bucky leaned forwards and ran his tongue up Steve’s neck, biting his earlobe and eliciting another groan from him. He slipped his thumb up over the tip of Steve’s cock and he moaned, legs trembling and eyes shut. Bucky stopped stroking long enough to move down, taking Steve’s cock in his mouth and sucking him down. Steve came into Bucky’s mouth, Bucky gulping him down happily. “Ahh… Buck…” Steve moaned as Bucky ran his tongue up Steve’s shaft, kissing the tip of his cock and running his lips up Steve’s chest. Bucky pressed his lips to Steve’s and they kissed, before Bucky broke away abruptly and said,  
“My turn!”  
“Hey, no! Technically, you just raped me with your mouth! I never agreed!”  
“YOU dragged me over to the bed, YOU stripped yourself-“  
“You did the belt.”  
“-whatever Steve, You let me! It’s not rape if you enjoyed it, and judging by the noise you made you adored it.”  
Steve put on a sulky face and crossed his arms. Bucky nudged him with his shoulder and whispered, “You know you love it really, though. You always used to love taking my cock in your mouth, driving me to the edge, stopping just to make me beg and doing that over and over…” Bucky was cut off describing that night, the last night they had together before Bucky was shipped off to England during the war, by Steve pinning him to the bed, one hand holding Bucky’s wrists together above his head, the other on Bucky’s hip. Bucky growled in pleasure.  
“Hey Steve? I know you’ve been missing him, just wanted to check that you’re-“ Natasha called out, peering round the door. “Uhm, Steve? What is he doing here and what are you doing to him?”

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided to leave it at just the one chapter and make it plot-less yaoi.
> 
> Can't help feeling this is too short, beating myself up over it :P Do you think it's long enough?  
> It took four A4 sides of writing, but it's real short now.


End file.
